forever i shall
by chuxter
Summary: Tohru i love you, he choked.But who said itr&r to find out...
1. Beddy byes

HEY!

My second fanfic EVER!

So please, please, please review!

Thank you.

For my common readers I am Cat Black others, nice to meet you. 

Kyo: Bla, bla! C'mon get to the good stuff; I like this part, (**grins devilishly)**

Yuki: UGH! YOU MINGER!

Kyo: SHUTTUP! DAMN RAT!

Tohru: uh… um… err… enjoy, I like this part too (**giggles)**

**K**yo breathed deeply and looked across the bed at Tohru who was laying still and sleeping.

He remembered last night in a flash:

"_**Tohru, can't you see?"**_

"_**What Kyo?"**_

"_**I… I… I LOVE YOU!" he had yelled before running off.**_

_**Tohru had searched for him for hours before finally finding him in his room sulking.**_

"_**Just leave me alone!" He had growled," No one loves the cat!"**_

"_**Well then, I must be no one Kyo, because, because I love you too!"**_

"_**That isn't FUNNY!" he yelled**_

"_**It wasn't meant to be." She replied.**_

"_**Tohru…" he said and pulled her down to the floor clutching at her and cursing he couldn't hug her.**_

_**He kissed her neck lovingly," Kyo, oh Kyo, I love you."**_

_**Ah, the words he had wanted to hear her say for so long.**_

_**He decided then that he wasn't going to let her leave his room until morning.**_

_**(Now take 5 minutes to let dodgy thoughts fill your mind, because I'm not going to type it, we'll leave that to SHIGURE! Yes you, see you at school, you know who you are! Unless you have short-term memory loss. Which you don't!)**_

_**Yuki passed the door and heard Tohru's voice, he bashed in and Kyo shot out from his current position and glared at Yuk," I think we have a new Shigure!" He said shielding Tohru.**_

_**Yuki's eyes had widened and he had left the room only to collapse in a sobbing heap in his own.**_

"_**I… I… I love you Tohru!" he choked and Kyo grinned in the hallway, he had finally won!**_

Kyo looked at Tohru, she stirred and in a flash they were awake and entangled in kisses once more, she fell back, smiling triumphantly while Kyo wished they had done more than just kiss each other!

**End**

**Chappy 1 was quite short guys as I tend to like to keep my first few chappys short and to the point.**

**EXTREMELY PERVERTED!**

**Next chappy shouldn't be too perverted so don't get your dodgy little hopes up!**


	2. Dodgy phone call

Kyo: Hmph, i can't believe i confessed first! looks away angrily

Tohru: Oh, erm, I... I'm s sorry.

Yuki: Oh the perfect couple. sarcasm

Shigure: Wasn't last chapter fun?

Yuki/Kyo: **_PERVET!_**

Shigure entered the room on the phone," Aren't I just!"

Yuki looked at him as if to say 'were you listening to us or not!'

Tohru heard certain parts of the conversation she found disturbing, I won't keep you in suspense:

"Alright!" nothing wrong there

"What me, you think so?" Hm a bit strange.

"A dress, i always thought myself as more of a skirt person!" Tohru's cooking pot she had been holding dropped to the floor with a sudden clatter.

"Oh but a croptop would be too difficult and in the end it wouldn't fit." Kyo, at this point, choked on his soup.

"Oh, of course a bikini." Yuki fell over on his way out of the room and fell in a dazed heap on the floor.

"AND a dress! No, a bikini looks better and goes with..."

"Yes, how did you guess? bogy shape was excactly what i was going to say."

"Tonight!"

"OK but don't expect early sleep." At this point Tohru figured that Shigure must be speaking to Ayame!

Shigure put the phone down and grabbed his coat from the hook yelling he'd be back in 5, then meekly adding days!

Kyo grabbed the phone and rang the nearest B&B where you could rent a house instead of just a room:

"Tonight."

"For two please."

"£7.50 kids bonus? Of course we'll accept that offer!"

"No, we want it detatched."

"What! we aren't THAT young."

"What do you mean that's no reason, you should just mind your own beeswax."

"Shut up or I'll place an official complaint."

"Ok, we'll be there at 8:30."

"No, we'll get a cab, keep your snobby Limos in your drive."

Tohru smiled at Kyo," What? Ater all that I only get a smile?" He said, mimicking shock, all eyes for Tohru.

2 seconds later her back hit the wall as he kissed her yet he always kept his arms away from her.

Yuki was annoyed and disgusted but he didn't move, He just glared, willing to be in Kyo's position.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	3. Yuki's veiw

I know! I know! You all would die if i stopped writing!

lolz.

Kyo: Uhu. (all eyes for Tohru)

Tohru: (giggles sweetly)

Yuki: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kyo: whats the matter? are you Jealous?

Shigure: (on phone again) What you mean a mini skirt? I think you might be on to something there!

Kyo grabbed the suitcases, he was in a suit and Tohru clung to his arm in a sparkly red dress, Kyo could imagine her with beautiful angel wings, walking through misty snow.

"Oh Kyo, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Remarked Tohru.

"I'll show you real beauty when we get to the B&B!" he answered, gaining himself a girlish giggle from Tohru and a death look from Yuki!

Kyo opened the car door for Tohru and as he followed he said to Yuki," You will never win this fight, DAMN RAT!"

Tears rolled down Yuki's cheeks, Kyo loved her so much but Yuki just wanted her looks and kindness, he looked away because he knew Kyo's love was purer.

Yuki re-entered the house and ran to his room where he sobbed and watched enviously as the car left, this was wrong, the rat wasn't meant to lose to the cat, EVER!

Yuki fell asleep crying and awoke the next day feeling groggy and bad-tempered.

It was then he realised that he hadn't eaten since yesterdays lunch.

He cooked soumen and ate in silence thinking about what and Kyo and Tohru would be doing now, he guessed they would be eating luxuriuos freshly cooked meals together.

As a matter of fact, the truth was far worse...

Kyo lay on his bed and looked down at Tohru who was sat at the end of it in a basically transparent nightdress.

"Tohru.." he said.

"Kyo?"

"I love you."

"Oh Kyo!" she sighed romantically and crawled up the bed.

His breathing fastened, she was getting closer, closer.

Here the fun begins he thought!

Yuki called Shigure's mobile but he didn't answer, probably doing **_things_** with Ayame.

Yuki shuddered.

He couldn't wait for five days to pass.


	4. Geisha or ghost

Yo, I'm back from Africa where i have been visiting relatives.

Well heres my latest chappy...

rated: tres bien! au Supere!

kyo: show off.

Tohru: i DON'T like this chapter.

Yuki: (sulking) i HATE it!

Shigure: (giggles girlishly) can i be briMPHLEMUMPH?

Kyo/Yuki: NO!

Tohru: (weird Tohru smile) okay!

Tohru walked along the path with its flowing river below and a beautiful bridge ahead, a geisha stood at the end looking at her, as she reached the geisha the womans flute like voice whispered," You have beautiful eyes." Tohru smiled a thanks and walked on, the geisha was singing somethindg as silent as a whisper:

"You may think it strange to whisper to wind,

and you may think i am the one that has sinned,

but i bet your husband loves me just like a wife,

it is part of the sadness of leading my life.

Years ago, by my mother i was told,

if a geisha's a geisha the world is not old,

i listened quite hard and wished for my real mammy,

but she died of sickness when she was left by my pappy

The blossoms will fall on the ground before me,

but i am a blossom which is swept out to sea,

bashed and turned, but never burned,

as long as a geisha's a geisha i'm me.

You may think it strange to whisper to the wind,

but i whisper to fire and from me birds don't cringe,

the fires of my heart are carried away,

on the back of a donkey cart night and day,

swept, swept, swept away,

bashed and turned but never burned,

never to feel the warmth of love,

it is a candle which drifts away,

and a geisha's a wife of the night not the day,

oh a geishas a wife of the night not the day.."

Tohru listened and thought what a beautiful song it was.

"HEY! Hey Tohru!" Kyo laughed as he reached her and pulled her into his arms.

She looked back down the path, the geisha had disapeared.

Her and Kyo walked down the river hand in hand, basking in the warmth of the sun, they stopped at a bank covered in blossoms and Tohru spotted two shaped like a T and a K, they were close and they were on the bank, she liked that.

A sudden wind blew a wave in and it swept the two away," NO!" Tohru cried jumping into the water to revive them, before she knew what was happening the current had got her and she was being swept away, but she kept her eyes on the blossoms.

"Tohru!" Kyo screamed," Oh my god!" He ran down the bank, he hated water!

Suddenly a fish like creature pulled Tohru down under the water, Tohru looked into its eyes, it was a... a... a MERMAID!

She studied it, it had fangs and its eyes were yellow with black slits, otherwise it was beautiful, and then she realised it was going to eat her, she kicked her legs and struggled to resurface but it had her ankle, she was losing her breath, her lungs were burning up, 30 more seconds and...

Out of the darkness a shape was approaching, beautiful and colourful, the geisha!

Tohru felt the Geisha bring her to the surface and lay her on the sand, she coughed and spluttered and looked up into the geisha's wondering eyes and then in an instance they were gone and she lost all conciousness.

A fire was burning and there was a smell in the air like wet cats,Tohru's eyes fluttered open, Kyo sat

purring before her and licking himselfshe looked around, feeling dizzy, then back at Kyo, she crawled along the floor and grabbed the little cat, shocking him, she hugged him and stroked him and he purred, she went out to get some coffee and when she returned a more human Kyo was sleeping in the bed, he stirred and woke, looking about hazily," Tohru." he said and smiled.

She poured the coffee, thinking about his true form and how most women would run a mile rather than share his bed, she just supposed she wasn't most women.

"Tohru," He mumbled, half asleep," I wish you'd just marry me." Tohru gasped and Kyo shot up," Wha- hu? what happenned?" He noticed that she was looking at him," What did i say?"

"You a-a-asked me t..t..to marry you!"

"Ah no! And you turned me down? Even worse!"  
"I never said i turned you down."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then Tohru thankyou for making me the happiest man in the world!"

"Pleasure."

Haha that got you listening didn't it?

Hmmmmm... thought so, next time less of the omg stuff though, my eardrum bust because abpout 10 people said it at once, one called jemma was screaming!

lol!

that's all folks. (warner bro's tune plays)


	5. Dress? Yuki? Shigure? Ayame?

Mwahahahahahaha

YUKI IN A DRESS! OH, YUKI IN A DRESS! EE I EDDY OH YUKI IN A DRESS

Yuki scowled at Shigure and Ayame, Shigure fluttered about in a wedding dress while Ayame flouted his latest fashion in 'little miss tea pot' dresses.

Tohru, however looked perfect, her dress was cream and frilly and she had little bows in her hair. Kyo sported his usual trousers and t-shirt because he didn't want a tie.

"Oh, Yuki! You look beautiful!" cried Ayame as Yuki came down in that, oh, too familiar dress! A/N: MWEHAHAHAHAHAHA! YUKI WILL DIE!

The dress fitters maid appeared at the doorway," Mr Haru Sohma?" she called, Haru made his way through the crowd and nodded at her," You're next." She said before turning and walking away.

The general gossip continued until another maid appeared," Miss, um, Rin Sohma?" Rin turned," Your expected for make up now."

Haru returned a moment later in a black suit with a white tie and sneakers, A/N: I'm not American, I just like that word!

"Kyo Sohma?" called a maid, Kyo sighed and went into the room returning ten minutes later looking like David Tennant (Oops, that one slipped past my guard!)

Tohru smiled as the bells chimed and the guests left to take their seats and a rather flustered Kagura rushed past.

Kyo looked into her eyes and then, he was gone, she took a breath, what would grampa say?

She shook the thought away and smiled before walking through the doors that sealed the path of her future, Shigure patted her shoulder before taking hold of her train, Yuki at his side, Hiro lumbered and Momiji skipped, behind them pages.

FULLLLLLL STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

IT'S OOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR

GET OVER IT!

MWEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
